


Phoenix

by Celestlian



Series: Kuwei Should Have Been A Narrator In Kos [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Fire, Gen, Kuwei should’ve been the third narrator don’t try me, Magic, POV, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Kuwei Yul-Bo has been asked to accompany Nikolai Lantsov and Zoya Nazyalensky on a trip. When the trio find themselves fighting a bunch of thugs, Kuwei takes the lead. From Kuwei’s POV.





	Phoenix

“Oh for Saint’s sake,” Kuwei snapped.

The Inferni had been asked to accompany King Nikolai and Zoya Nazyalensky on a trip. He’d joined them, and so far their interactions had been, to put it lightly, _ absolutely fucking wildly chaotic. _

Half the time, Kuwei was making puns, Nikolai was joining in and Zoya was looking like she wanted to throw herself out the window. Kuwei couldn’t blame her. His puns were so bad, of _ course _she’d get riled up! 

Right now though, as he ducked behind a table to avoid a bullet, bad puns were the least of his problems. 

Kuwei grabbed a stash of grenades that he’d stuffed into his bag. He didn’t know how they hadn’t set off yet - he’d used a lot of his power in the last ten minutes. Nikolai, him and Zoya had been walking along when there had been screams. Immediately, Zoya had launched into attack, and Nikolai had grabbed his sword. Their opponents? A gang, hoping to set hell loose on innocent citizens for no reason at all. 

(Or at least, he _ hoped _there wasn’t a reason. If there was one, then what was it?)

Kuwei heard another bullet fire, heard another thud. Suddenly terrified that his companions may have been shot, he gave in to the urge to look around. The top of his head peeked over the table, and he saw Zoya and Nikolai were still fighting fit. 

_ Oh, good, _Kuwei thought. His eyes widened as someone suddenly turned in his direction and fired a bullet. Kuwei ducked down and avoided the bullet, hissing as it whizzed past his cheek. It had made a hole in the table, and from there Kuwei saw the door was blown wide open. He looked at Nikolai and Zoya, who were still fighting. He looked back at the door, then saw two feet walking towards him. He had to act, and fast. 

Kuwei formed a plan in his mind. He would distract the opponents, lead them out onto the docks, and rain grenades on their asses. 

_ That sounds good enough, Phoenix. _

He grabbed the table with two hands and pulled to the left, and with his all his might, _ pushed _the table in the intruder's direction. The man in front of him kicked the table to the side, blocking the exit. 

_ Oh. _

Kuwei internally groaned, then lunged for the table, throwing it at the man. The man stumbled back, and Kuwei took the advantage to grab the gun off the floor that the man had dropped in his stumble. He backhanded the man with the gun, once on each side of his face, before dropping low and aiming a kick at his feet. The man fell onto the floor. 

“Sorry for this,” Kuwei said. He knocked the man out with the butt of the gun. It smelt like lead. 

Kuwei put his mask over his nose, inhaling the familiar scent of colouring pencils before shoving down the mask and creeping towards the other members of the gang, who were fighting Nikolai and Zoya. Kuwei slung his bag over his body and gripped the strap tightly. 

“Oi! Over here!” 

Zoya’s eyes widened. Nikolai shook his head, eyes also wide as the gag began to advance on Kuwei. 

“No!” 

Kuwei didn’t meet their eyes. He couldn’t bear to look at them. 

Pulling the mask over his mouth and nose, Kuwei took a run up, then leaped, grabbing one of the beams that hung from the ceiling. The gang was closing in on him now. 

_ One chance. _

Kuwei took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and soared, jumping out the window. 

Glass zoomed towards him, but he avoided the pieces. Kuwei called on his power. He made the glass pieces scorching hot, and watched the glass attack the gang. Some members survived, but some fell down. 

_ Good. Less chance for them to win. _

Kuwei leapt down onto the street, glass raining around him. Now, he just had to get the remaining ones away from the people. 

He led himself to the docks, knowing his opponents were close behind. 

He knew Zoya and Nikolai were behind him, too.

Kuwei skidded round a corner and continued to run, thoughts and eyes wild as his heart pounded in his chest. This was going to work. This _ had _to work.

He led the gang under an abandoned bridge. Kuwei hid himself in a corner. Zoya and Nikolai came from the other side of the bridge, and he grabbed their hands and pulled them in, too. 

“Where is he?” One of the gang members asked. 

“I don’t know...search!” 

They were facing the sea, but the gang wasn’t. 

Kuwei knew what he had to do. He’d done it before. 

He closed his eyes. 

_ You can do this, Kuwei. You’re called Phoenix for a reason. _

Kuwei felt the power at his fingertips. He called on it, its writhing flavour, the scent of ash rising up to meet him, clouding his senses. 

_ Go. _

Kuwei’s eyes snapped open, and he sent forth a burst of flames from his fingertips. The water parted. Kuwei knew Zoya was staring at it, open-mouthed, but he had no time to gloat. 

“Come on!” 

Kuwei pulled Nikolai and Zoya down the path that hadn’t been there before, and pushed the flames to the edge of the path, blocking the men in with the abandoned bridge.

“AH! FIRE!” 

He heard screams and yells from behind the fire. Shaking, Kuwei grabbed the grenades. 

“Light em up,” Nikolai said with a grin. 

Kuwei used his powers to start the grenades’ countdowns, then grabbed them and hefted them upwards. He hoped against hope that he had enough aim. 

The grenades struck true. There were loud explosions and bangs, and Kuwei covered his ears. 

Before he could speak, Zoya had grabbed his waist. He squeaked. 

“Hey, that tickl-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Kuwei abruptly shrieked when her arm locked around his waist. Zoya gave him a look, then looked at Nikolai. 

“You ready?” 

“Always, Commander.” 

With a curt nod, Zoya threw her hands in an arc, and suddenly they were _ lifted _up into the air. Kuwei clutched onto Zoya for dear life, closing his eyes. He didn’t look down, not at the path he’d created, not at the grenades he’d set alight. 

As they sailed on the wind, Kuwei knew he was just glad he was safe.


End file.
